This invention relates to an apparatus for treating the environmental air conditions in a room by changing the temperature, humidity, oxygen content, dust content and other elements of the air. This device will provide comfortable and healthy conditions in a home, office and particularly in a hospital room.
Introduction of oxygen into a room from tanks and other oxygen storage devices introduce a controlled amount of oxygen into a living space, but they are very expensive to operate continuously. There is also a known apparatus for growing bean sprouts which contain a housing divided into upper and lower compartments by a horizontally positioned divider plate provided with orifices. An open top sprout container tray is placed within the lower compartment of the housing and the bottom of the sprout containing tray is provided with a drainage opening. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,671).
The present invention solves these problems by use of an enclosed air environment conditioner that greatly increases the effectiveness of air treatment and is distinguished by simple construction, low power requirements and safe operation. An embodiment of the invention includes air filters and a negative ion source to clean and ionize the air as it passes through the cabinet.